Letters to You
by HardyChick333
Summary: (Sequel to Worth Your Tears) Matt and Amy are engaged and soon to be married but Matt is sent off to war. Will he be able to make it back to Amy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Matt, Amy, and Shane own themselves. ***********************************************************  
  
Two years had passes since that fateful night Matt rescued Amy from Brian's abusive treatment and they had never been more in love. Matt had given Brian what he deserved a day or two after he saved Amy, and ended up feeling a lot worse than Amy ever had. Matt had proposed a couple months back and the couple was getting married in two months.  
  
"Two more months," Matt said coming up behind Amy and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek and took a seat next to her on the porch of their newly built, Cameron, North Carolina home.  
  
"I know I'm so excited!" Amy replied resting her head on Matt's shoulder. Matt gently kissed her temple as he took in the scent of her fiery, red hair. Matt loved everything about Amy. To him, she was perfect.  
  
~*~*1 Month Later*~*~  
  
Matt sat on his bed, one month before his wedding, and contemplated how he was going to tell Amy the news. He had received a letter that day in the mail, one he had hopped he would never get. The U.S. was at war with Iraq and needed more soldiers. The letter Matt held in his hand informed him he had been selected in the draft.  
  
Amy walked into the bedroom and saw Matt sitting on their king-size bed, contemplating very hard about something. She knew when Matt was deep in thought because he got a perplexed look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong babe?" she asked him.  
  
"Look Amy, we need to talk," Matt replied unable to look up at her.  
  
"About what?" she asked starting to get nervous. Matt finally looked up at her and showed her the letter. Tears sprung to Amy's sparkling, hazel eyes. "No, this isn't supposed to happen. We're supposed to get marries in a month. We're supposed to go on our honeymoon. You can't leave me Matt!" The tears started to pour out of her eyes like waterfalls. Matt pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly, wanting to be able to hold her forever.  
  
"I know baby. I don't want to go either, but I have to. My country needs me. I promise we'll get married when I get back."  
  
"How do you know you're going to come back?" Amy sobbed.  
  
"Because I love you and my love for you will keep me alive. I will come back to you. I promise."  
  
Matt held a crying Amy in his arms. He whispered into her ear, "I love you Amy and no war is going to keep me from spending the rest of my life with you." Matt heard Amy's breathing even out as she fell under victim to the sleep overcoming her. Matt dozed off just behind her.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I'll try an update as soon as I can. Please review; it helps an author so much!!!!!!  
  
~*~*Megan*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Matt, Amy, and Shane own themselves.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Matt's final days at home with Amy had come to an end. Matt placed the last thing in his bag and zipped up his suitcase. Amy was sitting on their bed next to him, the tears already starting to fall. Matt kissed her gently on the forehead and slipped the locket around her neck, followed by him placing an identical one around his own neck. Inside was a picture of the two of them on their first Valentine's Day together.  
  
~*~*1 Year Earlier*~*~  
  
The blindfold was finally lifted from Amy's eyes as she felt the soft sand beneath her toes. Matt had wanted to do something really special for Valentine's Day and wanted to keep it a surprise for as long as possible. He gave Amy a dozen roses and then told her they were off to their secret destination.  
  
Amy quickly placed the roses in water and walked out the front door of their house where Matt was waiting for her. He opened the door and Amy took a seat in the passenger's side of Matt's car. Matt jogged around to the driver's seat and hopped in. Before he pulled out of the driveway, Matt made Amy put on the blindfold wanting it to be a complete surprise.  
  
After twenty minutes of driving, they had arrived. Matt instructed Amy to take off her shoes without removing her blindfold. Amy did as she was told, curiosity almost getting the best of her. Matt opened the car door and grabbed her hands. Amy soon heard the familiar sound the she loved so much. The waves were crashing against the shore and rolled out into a clear blanket covering the sand.  
  
Matt removed Amy's blindfold and she gasped at the sight in front of her. A blanket set in the sand with a single rose lying in the center. Matt led Amy over to the blanket and sat down. He wrapped his muscular arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
The sun was just starting to disappear behind the horizon as the sky began to twirl into mystical colors. Amy was so amazed. She had mentioned to Matt years ago when they were nothing more than friends that she loved sunsets, and he actually remembered. Not only that, but he knew Amy loved the beach and brought her there to view the beauty of nature with the person she loved most.  
  
The sun had finally set beyond the great horizon and the sky quickly became black, enchanted by stars. Amy sighed in content. "Thank you Matt. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," she said gratefully.  
  
"And it's not over yet," Matt replied, a grin creeping onto his face.  
  
"There's more?" Amy asked shocked. No one ever cared for her enough to give her a decent Valentine's Day, and now she was being showered in gifts.  
  
"I wanted to make this night special," Matt stated. "I wanted to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. Now follow me," Matt finished, pulling Amy up with him as he grabbed the blanket and shoved it in his car. Amy hopped in the passenger's seat and Matt sped away.  
  
Matt and Amy soon arrived back at their house. Matt being the gentleman he is, went around and opened Amy's door for her while helping her out of the car. The sky was a midnight black above them and the stars and moon cast a celestial glow over the night sky.  
  
Amy opened the door, shocked at what she saw. Rose pedals were scattered across the floor, candles giving off incense and a warm glow, and a note with a rose next to it on the piano. Amy went over and read the note with Matt's arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Follow the rose pedals," the note read. Amy placed the note back down and did as it instructed. The pedals led to the porch of the house which had a table set up in the center. Placed on the table were two candles which surrounded yet another single rose. The wine was already poured in the glasses and the food was set on the table.  
  
"Matt this is beautiful. When did you have time to do this? I mean we were just at the beach."  
  
"I had Jeff help me out. I told him what to do, and with a little bribery, he set all this up." Jeff was Matt's younger brother by three years.  
  
"Thank you so much Matt. No one has ever done anything like this for me."  
  
"Anything for you baby," Matt responded, placing a soft kiss on Amy's inviting pink lips. He pulled the chair out from the table and Amy sat down. Matt took a seat across from her at the table and the two began to eat their delicious meal. Jeff emerged from inside the house to take a picture of the two before retreating home. Amy thanked him kindly for everything he did before he left.  
  
After they were through Matt said, "Dance with me." Amy happily obliged as she placed her arms around her boyfriend's neck and rested her head on his shoulder; Matt's arms wrapped around Amy's waist. Amy fit perfectly in Matt's arms as if they were made only for her to be tangled up in. They danced under the stars for about an hour, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
Amy let out a small yawn. "Are you tired sweetie?" Matt asked.  
  
"Just a little," Amy responded.  
  
Matt picked Amy up and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed. Amy was soon asleep as Matt lay next to her admiring her beauty which always seemed to stun him every time he saw her. His breath caught as he saw the silver light of the moon cast its glow upon Amy's exquisite face, illuminating her features. "I love you," Matt whispered before he too felt his eyelids become heavy and fell asleep.  
  
Matt smiled at the memory. "I love you Aims. I may be off at war but I will never be alone. You are always in my heart, mind, and soul."  
  
The tears began to fall harder from Amy's eyes as Matt himself began to feel his eyes watering. "Be strong," he whispered to Amy. "Be strong for me, I will always be strong for you."  
  
Matt and Amy pilled into his car as they drove off to the airport. When they finally arrived at the airport an hour had passed but it seemed like only a few minutes had passed. Matt tasted saltiness in his mouth that was his tears. Matt kissed Amy passionately as it might be the last chance he ever got to do so.  
  
"I love you Amy. I will come back to you, I promise." Matt held Amy tight, savoring every second he got to spend with her. "We're going to get married when I come back and spend the rest of our lives together. I love you Red."  
  
"I love you too," Amy replied tearfully. Matt kissed her one last time and disappeared onto the plane. Amy stood and watched the plane leave, shocked that the person she loved most was now gone and she might not ever get to see him again.  
  
TBC.. *******************************************************  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm gonna try to have the next chapter up soon.  
  
~*~*Megan*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Matt, Amy, and Shane own themselves.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
It was Matt's first day of fighting in Iraq. He had gone through a few weeks of weeks of training and then he was sent off. Matt's troop consisted of 18 other men and women, many of them had been drafted like himself.  
  
Matt sat in the tent, his temporary home for the next few months, next to the only friend he had been able to make since his first week of training, Shane. Matt and Shane were in similar situations. They were both drafted to war and both left their significant others behind. But unlike Matt, Shane was already married and his wife was expecting their first child in a few months.  
  
Matt was depressed. Not just because of the war but because today was the day he was supposed to get married to his soul mate Amy. Today was the day he was supposed to vow to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved. He could almost see her walking down the aisle, tears in her eyes, looking stunning in her beautiful white dress. Just the thought of it brought tears to Matt's eyes. He held the locket tight in his hands and then kissed it.  
  
"I love you Aims," he whispered. Shane saw the distant look in Matt's eyes. "What's wrong man?" Shane asked.  
  
"We were supposed to get married today Shane. I am supposed to be at home with Amy right now, in front of our family and friends, exchanging our vows, and getting ready for our honeymoon. But instead, I'm halfway across the world, fighting in a war, and I'm only twenty-two years old. This fuckin sucks man!" Matt said, tears cascading down his cheeks.  
  
"I know. But you can't let it get to you like this. Otherwise, the war will beat you. You have to be strong for yourself and for Amy. Just hold on, everything will get better," Shane encouraged Matt.  
  
Matt let out a sigh, "You're right. I can't let it get to me like this. I just wish I could be home right now."  
  
"We all do man. We all do."  
  
A single light was on in the tent that Matt and Shane were sharing. Both Matt and Shane were writing letters back home.  
  
Dear Amy,  
  
I have only been gone for a month but it seems like forever since I have felt your presence. I started missing you the moment I let you out of my embrace and stepped on that plane. I wish that I was there with you right now than here. We were supposed to get married today, but now that will have to wait until I return. Your love will keep me alive and I will fight to return to you so that we can get married one day Today is my first day being in Iraq. I have one friend here so far who trained with me, Shane. We're both in the same situation. Drafted to war leaving loved ones behind, but Shane's wife is going to give birth to their first child in a few months. We both can't wait to get home just like everybody else here. Shane and I have each other's backs to ensure we make it home safe. I just want this war to be over so I can be with you again.  
  
Love always, Matt  
  
Matt and Shane both finished up their letters, turned off the light, and went to sleep. It was going to be awhile before they returned home.  
  
TBC..  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Another chapter up! Thank you to very one who has reviewed so far. Please keep it up; I enjoy reading your comments. Like always, I should have another chapter up soon.  
  
~*~*Megan*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Matt, Amy, and Shane own themselves.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Amy was miserable sitting around at home. The day had finally come she and Matt were supposed to be married and then it passed. Amy sat in front of the TV watching CNN wanting to hear that the war had finally ended so she and Matt could be reunited.  
  
Amy saw the mailman stop by her house and deliver the mail. She anxiously sped outside to see if there was any word from Matt. She had been doing the same routine ever since Matt left, always returning back to the without the letter she was hoping for. Amy quickly browsed through the mail until her eyes set on the one thing waiting for. She tore open the envelope and read Matt's words. Tears sprang to her eyes when she read his words. Any just wanted Matt to come home. She quickly pulled out a pen and paper and began writing him back.  
  
Dear Matt,  
  
I wish you were here right now. I wanted so badly for us to get married but I know it will happen one day. I know you will keep your promise and come back to me. I miss you so much; my life has been hell without you here. I'm stuck watching CNN all day long waiting to hear the war is over, but I know that won't happen for awhile. Everyone is worried about you and is just for your safe return home.  
  
I love you with all my heart, Amy  
  
A tear slipped down Amy's cheek and onto to letter followed by a more. Amy quickly sealed the letter in an envelope and was left waiting to hear back from Matt.  
  
TBC..  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I've been really busy lately. Please review, I can't say that enough. More soon,  
  
~*~*Megan*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Matt, Amy, and Shane own themselves.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The bell sounded as a signal that it was time to wake up. Matt was starting to adjust to military hours, though it was a little difficult at first. He rolled off his cot and got ready for the days work. Shane was getting ready right beside him, barely making it out of bed. The two of them reported to the Lt. with the rest of the troop. It was there they were informed they would be going into battle that day.  
  
Combat proved to be as difficult as was anticipated. Matt fired a gun and shot down two Iraqi soldiers. He felt horrible for taking another man's life but knew it wouldn't be the first time he would have to do so. No one from his unit had been killed during the exchange though a few had been injured.  
  
Matt headed into his home for the night and opened the letter he had received earlier that day from Amy. He smiled as he read Amy's first few words, then he noticed to the tear stains on the paper. Matt knew the pain Amy was feeling because he was feeling the same way. Matt pulled out a piece of paper and began writing.  
  
Dear Amy,  
  
Today was our first day in action. It was a little frightening being out there but that's my job for the next few months. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. But I need you to remember what I told you before I left; be strong, think positive. I don't know how long this war is going to last, but I do know I will be the happiest man in the world when it is over and I get to hold you in my arms again. I can't wait to make you my wife. Please don't cry for me Aims, you know it pains me to see you cry.  
  
Be strong baby Matt  
  
TBC..  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it. Sorry these chapters are all so short, but right now they are just moving the story along. There will be some twists and turns later on in the story, it isn't gonna be just Matt and Amy writing letters back and forth to each other the whole time. Like always, I'll try to have more up soon.  
  
~*~*Megan*~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Matt, Amy, and Shane own themselves.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Nothing had changed in Amy's life from the last time she had received a letter from Matt. She was still moping around waiting to hear a word from Matt and news of the wars end. Amy decided she needed to clear her head so she went to the one place that always brought her solace and comfort; her spot in the woods behind the park.  
  
As she passed through the park, Amy's eyes fell on the swings. The same swings she and Matt visited frequently ever since they had become friends. She briskly walked past them and walked into the woods. She took a seat by the tall Oak tree, letting its shadow swallow her away from the blazing summer sun. A tear strolled down her cheek as she shut her eyes and let the emotions wash over her.  
  
Everything reminded her of Matt. This place, their place they had discovered a few years back, brought so many memories of Matt. They had visited there so many times she could almost feel his presence bearing over her.  
  
"I'm thinking about him like he's gone and never coming back," Amy whispered to herself. "Don't think like that Amy!" she told herself but fear was getting the best of her. She couldn't take it anymore so she headed home.  
  
A huge grin appeared on her face when she noticed Matt's letter in the mail. She hurried inside and opened it. After reading the letter Amy stated to herself, "Matt's right. I have to be strong." And with that, she took out a piece of paper and wrote back to him.  
  
TBC...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sorry it's been forever since I have updated. I've been really busy lately with school and all I haven't really had time but I'm going to try and get as much as I can up this weekend. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Matt, Amy, and Shane own themselves.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Matt had gotten accustomed to his new lifestyle, but he didn't like it anymore than he did the first day on the job. Today was going to be the hardest day he had encountered yet.  
  
The days combat started out as usual, but that soon changed. They were ambushed by hundreds of Iraqi soldiers and a huge battle erupted. Matt fought hard and fired his gun while dodging stray bullets. He saw men die around him as it seemed the fight would not end. Men from both sides were down and eventually they fought the Iraqis off. They carried the dead and wounded back to camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt finished washing the blood of his fellow soldiers off his hands and retreated to read his letter he had just received that day.  
  
Dear Matt,  
  
You continue to give me strength even as you are gone. Your words are the only excitement of my days as my dreams fill of you at night. I am trying to stay strong, and you give me strength to move on. Stay safe and come home soon.  
  
Your love, Amy  
  
Matt smiled as he read over her words. They meant so much to him seeing that he gave her strength, just as she did him. He started to jot down his response to her.  
  
My love Amy,  
  
I am glad to hear that I give you strength. If it had not been for the strength you give me, I would not be alive right now. Today was the most intense day yet, with us having to fight off tons of Iraqis, but you gave me the will to live on. One day we will live happily ever after, and hopefully that day is soon. You are my heart, my mind, my soul, and my strength.  
  
Matt  
  
Matt finished up his last words and noticed the joyful yet grim expression on his friend Shane's face.  
  
"What's up?" Matt asked taking a seat next to Shane.  
  
"My wife," Shane said "She has our baby a few days ago. Twins actually; a boy and a girl." A grin crept onto Shane's face. "I wasn't there to see my children being born," Shane whispered as tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
"What did you name them?" Matt asked. "Brent and Riley. We decided on Brent for a boy and Riley for a girl before I left," Shane stated.  
  
"Congratulations!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks man. I just wish I could've been there," Shane sighed.  
  
"I know man. We all just want to go home." Matt left Shane to be alone and would wait for what the next day would bring.  
  
TBC..  
  
*********************************************************  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Matt, Amy, and Shane own themselves.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Amy shrieked as she saw what she had been waiting for. The postman dropped off the mail into the mailbox and Amy ran outside. She hadn't received a letter from Matt in awhile and was hopeful that she would get one. Her wish came true as she tore open the envelope to read his words.  
  
The joy was brought back into Amy's life as she read Matt's words over and over. Then she read the P.S. at the bottom.  
  
P.S. Shane, my friend that I told you about awhile back, had twins born just a few days ago; a girl and a boy. He's a little depressed he couldn't be there for the birth of his first children but is so happy to know he is a dad. The war is tough but none of us asked to be here and we're all just waiting to return home.  
  
"We're waiting for you to return home too," Amy thought in her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt had received a letter along with Shane telling them that they needed more pilots to fly in the fighter jets (Matt and Shane received some pilot training before they wet into the army), and they were both sent over to fly. It was their first day being a fighter pilot and it was going to top every other day they had been overseas. It was definitely going to be a day Matt would never forget.  
  
They stepped into their planes and flew off. But midway into they flight, things didn't go as planned. They encountered some enemy planes and were shot down. Luckily, both Matt and Shane were able to eject from the aircrafts before they were sure to have been killed instantly from the impact of the plane hitting the ground. But they weren't out of the deep end yet. They were both instantly surrounded by Iraqi soldiers and were now prisoners of war.  
  
TBC..  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Loved it? Hated it? Please review!  
  
~*~*Megan*~*~ 


End file.
